Angel Song
by CNLC0rpses
Summary: Lame-ass title is lame. Rewrite of the Swan Song episode's moment, where Sam tells Dean what to do after he's gone.


**Title:** Angel Song  
><strong>Author:<strong> CNLC0rpse  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None, sorry!  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Family  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K, I think.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Destiel  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for S05E22, M/M romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Basically, I don't own anything, don't know anything, this never happened, and no offense towards anyone was intended.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lame-ass title is lame. Rewrite of the Swan Song episode's moment, where Sam tells Dean what to do after he's gone.

**...**

**A/N: **Not really much to say about this, just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

**...**

"Aw, ain't he a little angel."

Sam glanced Dean at his comment, before he turned to look over he shoulder to see Cas on the backseat, head slumped against the window, snoring lightly, sound asleep.

"Angels don't sleep," Sam said grimly, turning back to stare at the dark road ahead. Dean threw him a quick look that said 'I know that, I just don't wanna believe it', before he too glanced at Cas over his shoulder. Like Dean didn't want to accept, that Cas just wasn't an angel anymore.

Dean swallowed hard and turned back to the road quietly. They went on like that for few moments, until Dean opened his mouth again.

"Sam I got a bad feeling about this."

Sam almost laughed at that.

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it..." he halfheartedly mocked his brother, but Dean cut him off, clearly annoyed.

"You know what I mean." He squeezed the steering wheel just a little bit too tightly to it to be necessary.

"Detroit," he shot a knowing look at Sam, who just shrugged. "He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. And here we are," Dean continued dryly, shaking his head.

"Here we are," Sam complied, just as dryly.

"Well, maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet. Maybe he knows something that we don't," Dean kept pushing, the worry and doubt about the plan clear in his voice and in his big green eyes. This time Sam did laugh a little, humorlessly.

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt-load that we don't," he said, rolling his eyes at Dean, who still looked unsure, staring out at the road, not blinking. It was no surprise that Dean felt uneasy and unsure about the plan. Hell, Sam was unsure too. But this was the best shot that they were ever going to get, even if it sucked.

"But you gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings," Sam tried, reassuringly, looking hopefully at the side of Dean's head. Dean didn't answer, just stared ahead, his whole body tense.

Sam sank into his thoughts, gazing out of his window at the quickly passing scenery in the dark. He knew he had to talk with Dean about what was on his mind, and he knew that Dean knew that they had to talk about it. But Sam hadn't been able to bring it up yet. No time seemed like the right time. And time was the thing they were running out of. But Sam just didn't want to spend his final moments with Dean, his final moments on earth, arguing with his brother. Because he knew, that nothing more would come out of this talk, but an argument.

Sam let out a small sigh of defeat, and gave into the matter.

"Uhm... On the subject, there's something I gotta talk to you about," he blurted out quickly, before he'd back out of it. This earned him a quick look from Dean. A look that told him, that Dean already had his suspicions about the content of this 'something' Sam wanted to talk about.

"What?" he still responded, sounding very reserved.

"If this thing goes our way... and... I jump into that box... you know, I'm not coming back?" Sam more stated than asked, but he made it sound like a question, just to make sure that Dean understood him. The flickering yellow light of the passing streetlamps danced across Dean's dead serious face, as the brother's stared at each other. One pair of green eyes drilling into the other ones.

"Yeah, I'm aware," Dean grunted, sounding defeated, finally looking away.

"So you gotta promise me something," Sam continued, not letting Dean get away with this that easily.

"Okay, yeah, anything," Dean answered, the defeat replaced with a slight confusion as he turned back to look at Sam's big puppy dog eyes. They were silent for awhile, like a whole conversation was being held between them just by their eyes.

Sam draw his lungs full of air. This was it.

"You gotta promise, not to try to bring me back," Sam half gasped out the words, cringing himself at the sound of them.

Dean's eyes went wide with disbelief, as he stared at Sam.

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that!"

Sam noted the raised voice, but ignored it. He had to make Dean promise.

"Dean..."

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland, and you just want me to sit by and do nothing?" Dean hissed looking like he waited for Sam to declare that he was joking and they could both just laugh it off.

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it Dean, it's too risky..." Sam was getting annoyed at Dean's attitude, even if he knew to expect it. He had more to say, but he was cut off again.

"No, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there..." Dean was too getting to the point of being pissed off, but this time Sam didn't let him finish his rant.

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice," he was borderline desperate.

"You can't ask me to do this." There was the desperation in Dean's voice too. His eyes were pleading for Sam to say anything else.

"I'm sorry Dean, you have to," Sam said, meaning it. He if anyone knew, how it felt to have somebody you loved trapped down under, and being able to do nothing about it. He didn't wish that pain to anyone, so specially not for Dean, but he knew, they both knew, that this was how it had to go. Dean's face still had that persistent look, that he'd want to argue some more, but in his deep green eyes, there was the look of broken defeat, that told Sam, that Dean knew, he had lost this battle.

"So what am I supposed to do? !" Dean spat out bitterly, taking out his frustration on Sam. But Sam knew that Dean wasn't angry at him. He was just angry, and hating the situation.

But now, instead of almost shouting something back at Dean, Sam calmed down, and even smiled a little. The first real smile, he had smiled in a long time. Dean stared at him and his small smile like Sam had lost what ever little sanity he had left.

"You suck it up, and tell Cas you love him."

Sam was almost surprised that they didn't swerve off the road, when Dean jumped at his words. He had expected a more of a reaction for what he had said, but Dean just jerked a little, and turned to stare at Sam with a look of a deer caught in the headlights of a nearing car. Actually, Sam was kind of surprised that they hadn't already gone flying into the ditch keeping in mind how much time Dean had spent staring at him, instead of looking the road during their conversation.

"What?" Dean croaked, his eyes automatically snapping to glance at Cas over his shoulder. The angel... well, supposedly now the man, was still fast asleep.

Sam smiled at his older brother reassuringly.

"It's okay Dean, I know. You've been screwing around with him for... what? Seven months now? At least," Sam stated, getting some brotherly sadistic pleasure from the way Dean squirmed on his seat, now trying desperately to avoid Sam's eyes.

"How?" Dean grunted back, but Sam could hear the suffocated note of fear in Dean's voice.

"By not being a blind idiot, that's how. God, Dean, you didn't think I'd notice? But that's not the point I'm trying to make, what I'm trying to say here, is that it's okay. You gotta stop hiding it. You love him, and if you weren't so goddamn stubborn jerk, you'd already told him, like normal people do," Sam went of, with a hint of laughter in his voice. A real laughter. But that did apparently nothing to soothe Dean, who was on the edge. He had turned to stare at Sam again, a look of guilt his face.

"Sam..."

"It's okay, Dean. I'm not mad at you for not telling me, I kinda guessed that this was some big deal thing to you, and I know you're not the sharing and caring type, even over the smaller stuff," Sam said quietly, reassuringly, and Dean somewhat relaxed on his seat, easing his death grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay, so, you know. What about it?" he grunted, obviously uncomfortable talking about the subject. Sam let his head fall, looking at his hands, nested in his lap, and let the small smile grow just a little bit wider on his face.

"So... That's what you're gonna do. When I'm gone. You're gonna tell Cas you love him, and thank the dead-beat God somewhere that he is stupid enough to take you and you're gonna have something real with him."

"What makes you think he is? I mean, stupid enough," Dean blurted out quickly, clearly not really knowing what to say, and Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Have seen him lately? He rebelled, he _fell_, for you Dean. You've ever stopped to think how much he's sacrificed, and done for you? You don't think there's something there?" his voice was impatient, but he wasn't annoyed at Dean, not really. He had suspected this. Dean was dense about things like this, and judging by the look he had on his face, this whole thing he had with Cas, was so new to him, he didn't really what to think of it, and it scared him a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Dean's voice in the contrast was quiet, his eyes glued to the dark road again.

"And you're gonna give up hunting."

When Dean's head turned so quickly to face Sam, that Sam could hear the crack, he sensed another argument coming.

"Why the hell would I do that?" and there was no longer anything quiet about Dean's voice, and his eyes were filled with daring disbelief. Sam just sighed again.

"It's gonna be over for you Dean. This is the final mess we have to clean up. After it's done, you're done. It's your safepass out of this life. You take Cas, and you have a life with him. And I suspect, you're gonna have your hands full with that too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... He's not an angel anymore, Dean. And I'm guessing that's gotta be terrifying for him. You gotta teach him. You have to teach him how to be human. All the little stuff. How to handle with the basic human needs that he hasn't had before, how the handle all the human emotions, how to deal with the fact that he can't just will things into happening anymore. And most preferably you'll buy him a new set of clothes. Dean, you have that whole protective thing over everybody you care for, so you gotta be there for him after this. And you know you want to. That's an opportunity for you. To get out. You two are gonna get some dingy little apartment somewhere, eat food that wasn't microwaved in a Minimart and you're gonna become the regular Joe mechanic and Cas is gonna be there with you, and he's gonna be the hippie priest of some small church, preaching people to question the God they love. And you're gonna be happy, and as normal as you can get. All you have to do, is tell him, you love him," Sam ranted, not once looking away from his Dean. He was serious. That was the last thing he was going to ask for. For Dean to be happy, even after he was gone.

Slowly, Dean turned to look at Sam again.

"Sammy..." his voice and eyes told Sam all that he couldn't say out loud. Dean wanted that. All that what Sam had described. He wanted it so bad. But he just couldn't let his little brother go like that.

"I'd like that."

And they were swerving. Not off the road, luckily enough, but it took Dean some time to stable the car, and get them back from the wrong lane, all the while trying to steady his breathing that had stuck in his throat because he got so startled by the fact, that Castiel, who he had completely forgotten was in the backseat, wasn't sleeping anymore, but leaning over the back of the front seat, looking sincerely at him and Sam.

"Dude, how long have you been listening in on us?" Dean huffed, blushing slightly and trying to ignore the soft chuckle Sam let out.

"Not long," came the gruff response.

Dean glanced at Cas through the rearview mirror. His dark hair was sticking out in weird angles, or well, weirder that usual, and his eyes were slightly swollen and red after his sleep, but he had a look of absolute tranquility and sincerity on his face. Like the damn world wasn't about to end in few hours.

"I'd like that," Cas repeated himself after a while of silence, since nobody seemed to acknowledge what he had said the first time. But then again, the first time they were avoiding getting killed in a car accident.

"And what would you like, Cas?" Sam asked matter of factly, not caring about the angry look Dean shot him.

"That. All the things you said. I'd like to have that. Very much," his voice was soft, almost careful, and Dean could feel the fallen angel's blue eyes drill to the back of his skull. It reached inside Dean's tired shell and moved something there, nudged it into the right direction, but before he had a chance to say anything, he felt a slender but strong hand on his shoulder.

Dean looked quickly over his shoulder and straight into the piercing blue eyes of Cas, who had shifted to sit closer to Dean. Those eyes, it was like they were staring right through Dean's soul, and accepting every little flaw and error there was, if not even loving him more because of them.

"I'd like to have a life with you, Dean. After all this turmoil," Cas said with his quiet rumbling voice, low on Dean's ear. His fingers squeezed gently the hunter's shoulder. It calmed Dean surprisingly much, and he let out a wavering breath. Like everything was going to be okay, and not screwed to hell in all ways.

"Me too Cas," Dean said finally, almost whispered, glancing at Sam briefly.

"I'd like that too."


End file.
